Jack Frost And Elsa
by Hauntedhousegirl
Summary: After 2 years of being back at the castle as queen, Elsa decides to go take a break and goes up to her ice tower for a month and runs into Jack Frost, Will it be love? Find out here


"Elsa hold still!"

"I'm trying to but your yanking my hair!"

"Sorry it has to look perfect."

It had been 2 years since Elsa's Coronation and birthday, The kingdom decided that every year when the time of her birthday came they would have a celebration.

"All done with your hair Elsa!"

"The way you have been yanking I didn't think I would have any hair"

"Don't whine just look!"

Elsa's hair was done in a perfect bun with a braid around it so you wouldn't see the hair tie.

"Well what do you think?"

"Its nice but I Don't want to be to formal"

Elsa waved her hands over her head creating shimmery ice and her hair turned into the braid she always wore on the side.

"That's what It looked like when I started!"

"I know I'm sorry"

Elsa put her head on one of her palms and put on a stressed face.

"Elsa are you feeling ok?"

"No with all this queen work I barely get to relax "

"Well, go somewhere to relax and ill stay here and try to take care of things"

"Absolutely Not its to much for my 19 year old sister to handle"

"Is not! Go have fun and Ill show you!"

"Okay, but if I come back and the castle Is burning to the ground then all I'm going to say is I told you so"

"No it wont! Go have fun enjoy the summer- oh yeah I forgot, you don't do well in the heat"

"Ill be back in about a month"

"Okay Elsa"

Elsa nodded her head and went to find the guards.

"Guards! Bring me my horse!"

Elsa got on her horse and rode to the mountain where her ice castle was, she ended up freezing the horses fur.

"Oh sorry!"

The horse jumped off and ran away.

"Just Great"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jack Frost was wandering around the town he lived in looking more bored than ever.

"What's wrong Jack?" Tooth asked.

"I'm bored"

"The guardian of fun, bored?"

"Guess so"

"Go exploring or something!"

"I don't know about that"

"Come on! Have Fun!" Tooth teased.

"I am fun! Ill go exploring Ill be back in about a month or so" ** (I made them have the same amount of time gone on purpose)**

Jack was not far from his village, he got tired so sat on a brick bench and watched young kids play. The sun was reflecting of a piece of metal, but Jack did not know what it was. He crept closer too it.

"What's this?"

He touched the metal and somehow got transported to the icy mountains.

"Huh, I don't remember making it snow here"

He walked around for a while until he bumped into a staircase.

"Ouch that hurt, is th-th-that a castle?!"

"Its made of Ice, its amazing."

He pried open the doors and took a look around, on the first floor he passed a room on the left that seemed to be a kitchen.

"Well, I'm not hungry and I don't have to eat but maybe there's something good. Ha what am I thinking this is a seems-to be abandon ice castle, there's no way there is food in here"

There was a small corner in the room where a smell of food seemed to be coming from. Jack walked to the corner and found a chocolate fountain with many other assortments of food.

"Wow, more than I expected..."

"Hmm, what's this?"

Jack picked up a plate of bacon.

"OOH BACON? Eh its probably not any good?"

He picked up a piece of bacon anyway and ate it. Jacks eyes widened.

"This is amazing!"

He gulped down the rest of the plate.

"I think Ill make this place MY castle, and after all, a castle is made for a king, and I am the KING OF WINTER!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Finally I'm in the mountains now I just need to find my castle." Elsa said struggling.

She looked a small distance and saw the staircase of her castle and started to run towards it. After a long time of running she went up the stairs and walked into her castle. When she did, she heard an odd crunching sound coming from the kitchen, so she went to go inspect what it was.

She saw a boy sitting on HER ice chair eating HER bacon.

"Ah!" Elsa screamed.

"Who are you and what are you doing in the Kings castle?"

"YOUR castle? This is MY castle, I made it.."

"No way, there is No way YOU made this"

"If and when you find out what I can do you'll be sorry"

"And when **YOU** see what **I** can do, you'll be sorrier"

"That doesn't even make sense"

"Get out of my castle!"

Elsa waved her hands and trapped him in a tiny ice cage.

"Sweetheart your going to have to do better than that"

He melted it and she gasped.

"How did you?"

"Guess I'm like you huh?"

"There's one difference, I use my hands and you need a stick."

"Well that's hurtful isn't it?"

He threw a ginormous snow ball at Elsa knocking her into a wall.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to"

Elsa closed her eyes and acted like she was unconscious.

"Are, you okay?"

He knew that she couldn't hear him, he thought she was dead so he poked her not looking straight at her to see if she was alive and she opened her eyes and put him into a triple ice cage. **(Its basically just a cage and then a cage around and then again)**

"Smart move. WAIT JUST A SECOND, you can see me?"

"Um yeah why wouldn't I?"

"Only people who believe in me can see me" Jack whispered to himself.

Jack made a wide grin.

"What?"

"Nothing, wait how is it snowing here? I make all the snow, I am The King of winter!"

"I made it, so NO you aren't"

"Whatever, Lets settle this in a snowball fight"

They walked out of the castle and into deep snow. Jack hided so she wouldn't see her.

"Winter dude, winter dude?"

"Incoming!"

Jack flew up in the air and threw 100 snow balls at her.

"Did you just aim snowballs at my butt?"

"Maybe..."

"UH why...?"

"Well, I did need a big target."

"Hey!"

"Sorry, I never got your name"

"Oh yeah, Elsa, queen of Arendelle and snow."

"Jack Frost From-"

"Wait THE JACK FROST?!"

"Yes why?"

"I have heard stories about you!"

"Um, Can I talk to you when we get back to YOUR castle?"

Elsa smiled.

"Sure."


End file.
